Psyker
''"Psykers are in all the flavors of the metaphorical psi-rainbow... you're not always going to meet a kind telepath or a bloodthirsty and amoral omnicider. It is best to always prepare for the last one, though." ''— ??? A p'syker' (Stadtverisch: Psioniker), also known as an esper or psion, is an individual who, according to scientific experts and researchers within the Staat, are able to manipulate internal preternatural phenomena, or psionics, through parapsychological and mental means, as opposed to solely thaumaturgy and its utilization of external preternatural phenomena. However, the definition does not exclude psykers who can also manipulate thaumaturgy. Work in progress. History Work in progress. Definition As mentioned before, psykers are individuals who can express internally-originating preternatural phenomena with mental and parapsychological associations, such as the manipulation of vectors or plasma. The key differentiation variable between psionics and thaumaturgy, in this regard, is from how these powers stem from the individual's own abilities as opposed to gaining knowledge and subsequent manipulation of external preternatural phenomena and energies. The energy that is expressed internally from psykers is termed by the Staat as psionic energy. However, external preternatural energy used by thaumaturges can vary based on cultural contexts - for example, the Staat calls it magicka, but it can also be called chakra, qi, and mana. It is important to note that psykers can also be thaumaturges, and that this is in fact the case with many psykers themselves. Such a dual-energy manipulation phenomenon between magicka and psionic energy is possible due to the increased sensitivity to preternatural entities and energies that psykers inherently possess. Work in progress. Prevalence Psykers — and psionic phenomena in general — are not well known to the public in the terms of their presence. Although anyone can educate themselves academically upon the natures and powers that psykers can utilize, there is little information available to the general populace in the terms of current psyker counts or percentages within the Menschlicher Sternenstaat. This is not the same case for the government, however, who is all-too familiar with psionic phenomena. Ever since the realization of the prevalence of psykers within the borders of the Staat, which numbers in the millions, the government has pursued a silent pacification campaign through the employment of specialized anti-psionic Staatssicherheitsdienst cells and trained Staatsschutz response teams to catalogue, survey, and possibly capture or neutralize psykers found within and without of the borders of the country. Even with this in mind, the Sternenstaat has nevertheless always valued their strategic and military uses, and thus psykers are commonly seen employed with the SSD and special SS formations as special operatives or leaders. However, they are barred from ever attaining high command positions, as per the Psioniker Sicherheitsgesetz 087 law that was passed in response to the massive mutiny and damages caused by the rogue psyker Wulf Hauschka. In addition to this, all psykers that have been made aware of their powers are to be systematically tracked, and are usually found in research centers across the nation. Even though many possess supernatural (and often terrifying) powers, psykers are often nevertheless biologically baseline human. Due to this reason, they are legally given the same rights as non-psyker baseline human beings, but are often individually discriminated by government task forces and representatives as a means of protecting the public and minimizing possible damage. Psykers that are marked for death by the government earn such attention for good reasons, such as posing monumental threats to the public or government upon escape or awakening of their powers. Those that are slated for neutralization are usually tailed by liquidation SSD cells, but if they cause a public disturbance, can also face conventional Staatspolizei, SS, Nationales Verteidigungsamt, local law enforcement, and military forces. All known psykers have pre-planned liquidation contingency plans. Work in progress. Category:Preternatural Category:Psionics